


Uniform

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [18]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: AU. Jacob’s got a vested interest in Pratt not going to work today.





	Uniform

“Are you seriously getting off to this?”  
  
Jacob smirked, fist moving slowly and easily over his cock.  
  
“I do like a man in uniform.”  
  
“That why you joined the military?”  
  
Jacob’s smirk widened. “Part of it.”  
  
Pratt scoffed, shaking his head and buttoning up his Deputy’s uniform shirt. “I’m not getting you off. I’m gonna be late as it is.”  
  
“What, Daddy Whitehorse gonna bring the hammer down on you?”  
  
“Ugh!” Pratt hesitated, and then- without really thinking it through- picking up his jeans and throwing them at Jacob, who was still jacking himself off. “That’s gross, Jacob.”  
  
“I just asked a question; don’t know why you’re getting so pissy about it.”  
  
Pratt rolled his eyes, and then stalked over the bed to get his jeans. Jacob quickly grabbed them and yanked them away, out of his reach. “Jacob.”  
  
“Yeah?” He was still touching himself, too; one hand on his dick and the other on the jeans. It was obvious what his angle was, and Pratt wasn’t falling for it.  
  
“I need,” Pratt made a grab for the jeans, “To go,” Another attempt, “To _work_.” He made another grab and Jacob, lightning-fast, reached out and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him on top of him.  
  
“Tell Whitehorse your Jeep’s busted or something,” Jacob rumbled, grinding up against him.  
  
“We had sex, like, four times last night!” Pratt exclaimed. “How are you still horny? I thought libido went down as you got older!”  
  
Oops.  
  
Reminding Jacob about his age, especially in conjunction with sex, often inspired him to take remarks like that as a challenge.  
  
Jacob flipped them over and started biting at Pratt’s neck, sliding his hands up and under his shirt and grinding against his thigh. He kept it up for a moment or two, and then pulled back and looked at Pratt with a raised eyebrow. “Sure you need to leave, Peaches?”  
  
_Damn it._  
  
Pratt groaned.  
  
“I’ll just… Tell him I got a flat.”  
  
“You won’t regret it.”  
  
“I’d better not, asshole.”  
  
-End


End file.
